1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a doll kit comprising dolls and doll clothing ensembles and more particularly, the invention is directed to an improved doll and doll clothing ensemble with improved fastening means for securing the clothing to the doll body.
The invention further relates to an improved doll kit comprising a backdrop adapted to simulate an environmental setting which may serve as an educational tool for children. More particularly, the invention is directed to teaching a child the type of clothing which would be appropriate for a particular environment while providing entertainment. The doll kit is also used for teaching the cultural habits and customs of a particular ethnic group in a particular environment.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Dolls having flat bodies to which articles of doll clothing may be attached are well known in the prior art. Representative of such dolls are the devices disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Patent No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,093,207 Munson 2,331,776 Heggedal 3,753,312 Hughes, Jr. ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,207 discloses a doll comprising a flat doll body having a fuzzy forward surface, such as suede paper, to which articles of clothing having a roughened rear surface, such as wool or felt, frictionally adhere.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,776 discloses a toy including a flat body in the form of a doll, house, etc., having strips of oil cloth secured to its forward surface. Articles such as doll clothing having a rear surface comprising oil cloth adhere to the strips on the flat body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,312 discloses a flat doll body having a plastic forward surface to which doll clothing having a tacky vinyl rear surface removably adheres.
Each of these prior art devices discloses a doll and clothing ensemble including a flat doll body to which doll clothing adheres. However, each has the disadvantage that the bond between the clothing and the doll body is not very strong, with the result that the clothing may unintentionally become separated from the doll body when the doll is tipped forward or otherwise manipulated, and may consequently become misplaced.
Furthermore, none of these prior art devices discloses a backdrop simulating a selected environmental setting to which a particular type of dress would be appropriate, and to which scenic components simulating environmental objects can be removably secured.